User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Water Tunic and Years Hi, this is Noobie Editor Link64 just saying PLEASE PUT SOME EDITING TIPS ON MY TALKPAGE! I NEED HELP!}} RE:RE: HELP ME! Ok, what I need help with is those info boxes at the side of pages and making a user template. Thanks! Death of Link Finished :) Just finished Majora's Mask with every single collectible item in the game. I' d like to thank you for your precious help ^^ By the way, the ending was awesome. When "Dawn of a new day" appeared, I shivered lol --Pkmns (talk) 17:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Talkbox Pic Re: Account Come on Images Getting to this late, but how do you get rid of the HUD? Oracle games are easier, but say like MM or OoT or Minish Cap. Thanks in advance again! - McGillivray227 (talk) Resolution of images Wow, your uploaded images have unbelievable resolution! How do you manage to get them to look so good?Draconicus (talk) 02:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Banjo-Tooie Eating Humble Pie WHY? Gods of the Triforce I just saw a quote on the front page by the King in Wind Waker where he mentioned the "Gods of the Triforce". Are these Din, Nayru, and Favore or are they different gods? And if they are Din, Favore, and Nayru why did it not say goddesses like everything else? Thank You for a response ahead of time. --Smash wii (talk) 23:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Gods is a common pluaralism of Goddess and is easyier on the ear then goddesses Oni Link 16:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. So, I hear you like hentai. So do I. XSuperGamer (talk) 19:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's old. Haven't had anything to do with that for years. Not when you have like real life women, know what I mean? --AuronKaizer ''' 19:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I find it scary that I know what that is and dont know how I know it Oni Link 21:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Founder :ZP (then The Legend of Zelda Wiki) was founded by Champion Kai in 2005. He hasn't been an active editor for years. --AuronKaizer ' 20:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry bout that vote you just moved... being the idiot I am I thought I was logged in. XD Thanks for moving it, though. ^_^ '''Tyn[[User Talk:Shigura|ghacc' ]]Alphess of the Pack 22:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not really a problem (it's more Mr. fairy I was referring to, anyways) so yeah. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Sorry Sorry about that.. I didn't think that would replace the images completely. :S'alright. --AuronKaizer ' 09:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Another random wondering of mine Possible Vandal help me please! sorry to bother you but i accedently made a new catagory instead of one of those subheading thingo's. cause thats what i thought a catagory was. is there any chance that you cold remove it for me plz? if you could it would be most helpful. thanks! sincerly, nicholas. thanks so much. did what i wanted before i even asked. gees this site is effiecient isnt it. wow ur like super admins or something. lol. anyway. thanks! sincerly, nicholas Delete Could you please delete my userpage?I won't be on this wiki anymore.--Ania+Link (talk) 12:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done. Bye. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Uber fail I caught sight of your UBER FAIL. Oni Link 16:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I did too, but I didn't say anything... until now. --'DekuStick' ''' '' ::It doesn't count when I pointed it out myself. --AuronKaizer ' 18:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :p Oni Link :This is getting old. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Hey AK i know youve gone to sleep now but while we're on a role with those skill i was wondering if you could get a picture of a parry from wind waker tomorrow mourning or when ever you see this. Oni Link 00:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Links Awakening Zora I havnt played the DX version and youve scratched my curiosity. The Zora page doesnt really explain where the zora is or why link takes a picture of him. Care to expand? Oni Link 15:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's found in one of the houses in Animal Village. It's only visible when you have the Magnifying Lens. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it a river zora or zora zora? because the Lttp Nav doesnt include Zora in the races category and features talking river zora Oni Link 15:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Spirit of the mansion Hey AK remember yesterday you were talking about a voice called the spirit of the mansion that said something to Link when entering the seashell mansion for the first time. Was this the quote? I played the game up to that point yesterday to check but it didnt say anything for me but I found this in the DX text dump only, while looking for a name of the L-2 sword. If this quote is legitamate then we can make a page on the spirit and call the L-2 sword Ultimate Sword. Oni Link 21:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hold on, let me check if it appears in the non-hacked version of the game. If it appears then, we've got a scoop on our hands. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure your checking a DX version because its not in origenal one Oni Link 21:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Is this authorized by the people who run things around here? 23:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea who said user is. They are apparently acting on their own accord, and it is not sanctioned by our site. Despite that, there's nothing we can do about a member (who isn't even a member of Zeldapedia; at least, there is no user by the name of Berman here, but it could well be another account) doing stuff on another site. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. Just wanted to make sure nobody on our site got the idea that that was official if it really wasn't. 23:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature Section I saw what you just did, and I thought it was HILARIOUS. Nice names by the way. --'PogoStick' ''' '' :lawl, well it's only funny until someone comes and sues you. --AuronKaizer ' 02:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's great lol -'Minish Link' 13:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :You haven't blocked Minish Link yet, or added him to the Gallery. --'PogoStick' ''' '' ::Patience apprentice. His time will come. --AuronKaizer ' 16:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I know he hasn't added me to the Dufus™ gallery... @Pogo(lol) maybe he's just deciding what my Dufus™ name will be. -'Minish Link' 16:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) From now on this is how I'll sign on AK's talk page. --'PogoStick' ''' '' It seems like the new Dufus™ Gallery is very popular, since so many people are signing now. --'''PogoStick '' '' :Yes, but we can still brag that we were some of the FIRST Dufuses™. -'Finnish Link' LOL Finnish Link... LOL. Actually I was wondering am I allowed to do a redirect(PogoStickApprentice was wondering the same thing) from Finnish Link to Minish Link, or is that against the rules? Oh and I'm sure Stars will love her Dufus™ name. -'Finnish Link' 20:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :heh, my redirect idea was originally a joke, but it would be cool if there were a real redirect. If not, I'll just keep it on my page as a joke. --'PogoStick' '' '' Of course AK's comic genius... After all, he is our makeshift villige idiot!(JK) XD -'Finnish Link' 20:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Some can even claim they were the first (me eveybody look at me) Oni Link 22:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Onion Kid Link was THE first. --'PogoStick' '' '' Wowzers... I didn't know Onion Kid was the first but coolio. -'Minish Link' 23:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats Onion Kid Link to you bub Oni Link 08:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cameo Oh and you know it's not a real game... Right? Oddly enough I was thinking of making you a merchant... A merchant who is secretly the owner of the huge Kaizer Mansion(maybe still thinking)... But yes I am doing maps and sprites. I don't know how to make games though. Cool? And I don't know how to link to photos(and make them appear anyway), but I use Flickr. -'Minish Link' 19:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, yeah, I was just joking around. Flickr is a good alternative. If you need help with displaying the images, all you have to do is add the URL to the image somewhere on the page. Aligning them to the left or right side of a page though, like what is done with images hosted on Zeldapedia is a bit more tricky though. If you need help with it, just ask. --AuronKaizer ' 19:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay so looky here. These are Deku Link/Deku Stick Master sprites. So I put on the URL... And It's just that. A URL. http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4028/4345795213_be11e85d79_o.png -'Minish Link 19:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm. I guess maybe flickr doesn't allow external hosting after all. I'm sure they did. Ah well, you can just use Photobucket or ImageShack instead. --AuronKaizer ' 19:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll prob use photobucket or something... Another unrelated question: I need to do more mainspace editing, but how do I find things that need editing? I'm good with spellchecking, and word editing, but wikisticky things don't help me cuz they always ask for images. -'Minish Link 19:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I can't really come up with much. Cleaning up the glitch articles is something we desperately need help with. They're in the mainspace. --AuronKaizer ' 19:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, and mainspace does mean anything that isn't user related... right? lol. -'Minish Link 19:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) BTW working on the sprites now... ::::Anything that doesn't have a prefix, like "Zeldapedia", "User" or "Template". It's just a regular page name. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I find random page helpfull. Just read a random page and se if theres anything you can think of to add or reword Oni Link 19:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sue? What the hell up with that guy saying your gonna get sued? What did you do and why is he talking about sueing you? --Noname the hero 19:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :He's a fake lawyer "representing" a user who was blocked for violating our rules and has created 12 block bypass accounts now. He's citing "cyber-bullying" (which none of us have committed) as the reason for why he's suing me and the whole admin team, which isn't even a felony and certainly doesn't apply to my own country's legal system. And he's bypassing OUR rules to bring forth his message of "justice". He's just an insane character who has no life who's claiming that we're driving him to suicide just because he broke the rules. It'd be sad if it weren't so annoying. --AuronKaizer ' 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Dufus™ Userbox Hey, I made this userbox. If you want, you can use it or distribute it. --'PogoStick' ''' '' :Heh, cool stuff. And you even got the trademark symbol right! No lawsuit for you :P --AuronKaizer ' 20:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sprites R Finished...! I called your character "Kaizre" from "Kaizre Goods". Anyways, here's the Link. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2685/4346272335_edddb25f72_o.png The second Link is what it looks like while I MAKE/EDIT sprites. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2729/4347014240_1c82c27cae_o.jpg Also, that "lawyer" is really annoying. Really, really annoying... Cyber-bullying *snort*. -'Minish Link' 20:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, that's pretty cool. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 20:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC)